Something in the Way
by buongiorno
Summary: Goku and Chichi are looking to get intimate, yet there's just a little something getting in their way. M for sexual content, and some other surprises. EDIT: Chapter Seven is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thought I'd try my hand on something new. Chichi's relationship with Goku is always the type of marriage I've wanted to have. Except, ya know, I wouldn't want my husband randomly disappearing all the time to go "save the world," and stuff. And end up getting themselves killed 8[.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or anything that has anything to do with it. I make no money from the publication of this story, as it is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter I_  
_

Chichi was sitting in her living room, peacefully catching up on some much needed reading. The boys had gone out training for the day, and Goku had just returned from fishing that morning. He was currently gutting his catch on the dining room table, careful not to get anything on the floor. Chichi would have to remind Gohan about his studies before he went to bed for the night. Though, she didn't really have to. He was already the smartest student in all of his classes. A smile lit up her face with the thought, and she flipped the page of her book.

Goku stood there sizing the fish up, trying to determine where he would cut next. He placed the meat cleaver down next to the fish. He had already removed all of the organs and bones. Now all that was left was cutting it into filets.

...Or he could just make a giant bonfire in the yard and roast it. "Cheech? Do we have more firewood?" It was as if she didn't hear him, because his question was answered with silence. Goku poked his head into the living room. "Cheech-" ...Only to find a sleeping Chichi. Her hair was down, and the breeze coming through the front window was blowing it all about her head. It gently settled back down around her head, a few stray pieces resting on her face. Goku smiled, and walked toward the couch.

"Mmm..." was the muttered protest Goku received when he picked his wife up. He brought her to their bedroom and placed her on their bed. He took the book from her grasp, in which she quickly replaced with a pillow, and placed it on the night stand. Goku took another look at his wife before grazing his lips over hers. Now, to fix lunch!

He hovered back to the kitchen and opened a drawer. There was an extra long skewer Chichi had around the house for things such as this. He just had to somehow find it. It wasn't in this drawer, so he continued onto the next one.

And the next.

And the next..

And the next...

And-

"FOUND IT!" Goku's face beamed with victory as he quickly shoved the skewer through the oversized fish. "Now, to make the fire..." He walked outside and to the side of the house, where he usually kept the firewood. Sure enough, there was the pile of firewood, though it was a little barren. He would have to go get some more later on tonight. Goku placed the wood into the fire pit and ignited the wood with some of his ki. The rods had already been set up due to Chichi making a pot of stew outside the other night, which Goku licked his lips in memorization to. Since that was already done, Goku returned back to the kitchen to retrieve his fish. He carefully placed the skewer onto the rods and grabbed a small stick from the ground. He let himself fall onto the log next to the fire, and waited for his lunch to cook.

Something felt a bit...off. This wasn't the normal hardness of the couch she was laying on. This was...soft. Soft, like her bed. But, that was impossible, right? She fell asleep on the couch. How did she get to the bed..? Chichi opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her bedroom, just like she had thought. She rose from the bed, and tied her hair up as she walked out of the room. The whole house was silent, and that was very, _very_ odd. Especially if Goku was home. Maybe he had gone out?

As she walked through the kitchen, she saw no note. Yet, the room did smell heavily of fish. Chichi looked towards the table and almost threw her own stomach up. Goku had left the fish guts on the table. Surely he wasn't that forgetful, so he couldn't be too far. Her nose then caught the scent of a different type of fish; a cooked fish. Chichi looked out the window and saw Goku peeling pieces of the fish off the skewer and shoving them into his mouth. She smiled, and walked outside.

"Hey," she said. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want any?"

Goku's ears twitched and his chewing had ceased. He swallowed hard, then spun his head around to see his wife approaching. "Oh, so you're up!" She took a seat next to him on the log and held onto his arm. "I didn't even sense it."

"Maybe you're getting rusty, dear." Chichi laughed and took the remaining piece of fish in Goku's hand from him. He watched as she popped it into her own mouth with a smile. He smirked.

"You could have just asked me, you know."

"Yes, I _could have_." She laughed once more. "But I just didn't _feel_ like it." He grunted, peeled another long piece off the the fish and gave it to Chichi, then did the same for himself. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome," he said with a crowded mouth.

"So, are you the mystery person who brought me to my bed? Because I _know_ I fell asleep on the couch." She picked a smaller piece off from her portion and placed it in her mouth. Goku looked over and nodded. "You know, that's the first time you've held me in a while, Goku." He looked over, and nodded once again. Though, this nod was a bit more slower.

"Is...that bad?" He swallowed, then sucked on his fingers. "Am I being a bad husband again?"

"No, dumb-dumb. You're not being a bad husband..." Something didn't look quite right to Goku. Something was bothering her.

"Oh." She looked up at him. "It's..._that_. Isn't it?"

"It's what?"

"..._That_. That _thing_ I'm afraid to do?" Chichi finished off the last of her fish. She gave her husband a "What the hell are you saying?" type stare. "Chichi, you _know_ what I'm talking about. Don't even tell me you don't."

"But, Goku, I really _don't_ know what you're talking about."

"The THING! The thing that makes me...ya know!" She still had no clue what the hell he was talking about. All Chichi was asking for was for Goku to hold her more often. Not to...oh. Now she knew what he meant.

"No, this isn't about sex, Goku."

"THANK KAMI." Goku wiped his brow. "You know how afraid I am of that! If anything was to ever happen to you, I would never be able to live with myself." He sighed. "Despite how much fun it is."

Chichi squeezed Goku's arm tighter. "Goku, we can do it. Or are you going to live out the rest of your days with me without sex?"

Goku sighed once more. "Cheech, we can't. I can't control myself when I get like...that. It's my Saiyan blood, it has to be. I checked with Vegeta just to make sure." Chichi smirked. "I get this ringing in my ears, like church bells. I can hear my blood racing throughout every fiber of my being. My body heats up, and I get this weird thirst for blood. I turn into a-"

"'A beast, a monster, a cruel, horrible, terrible beast!' Goku, do you know how many times you have told me this story? How many times are we going to have this conversation before you realize that I don't care!"

"Chichi, how can you just say that?" Goku stood up and looked down to Chichi. "How can you say that..? I'm the one who will be responsible if anything was to happen! How am I going to explain it to the boys?!" Chichi sighed and stood up next to her husband.

"Listen, we'll try it." She feigned a smile. "Through the years I've been with you, Goku...it hasn't happened to us."

"It almost did once." Goku looked away. "_Once._" Chichi could see the confliction in her husband's eyes. She knew he was aware of how she felt. She knew he wanted nothing more than to see her happy, than to please her; to hear her scream his name out as loud as her lungs would allow.

And what was worse, was that she could tell he wanted it much more than she did. Despite his regular naïve self, Goku was quite the sexual type. Every night the two of them did something sexual: whether it was Goku spooning himself alongside Chichi in bed at night, rubbing his erect member against her backside while one of his hands fondled with her breast, or them actually stripping naked and sucking on each an every last spot of flesh on their bodies. Yet, it had been a very, very, very _painfully_ long time since they actually had sex. Chichi knew the strain of keeping a certain part of his body away from a certain part of her body was getting to him.

"Goku...cut the shit."

That snapped him out of his daze pretty quickly.

"Ch...Chichi?"

"Cut it out, Goku. You know just as well as I do how much you need this. I see you cracking, babe." His eyes grew wider, and Chichi knew she had him. "Each and every night you get a bid more bolder. You get so close to actually doing it! But then some stupid, goddamned thought pops into your head and RUINS EVERYTHING!" Goku flinched.

"Are you sure I'm the one who needs it the most, Cheech?"

"Goku, we're doing this. I don't give a shit WHAT you say! I NEED IT, YOU NEED IT, WE ALL NEED IT!"

"But Chich-"

"Don't make me rape you, Goku." Chichi had her hands on her hips, and was wearing a face only Satan himself could. Goku fell to the floor in shock and rubbed his face with his hands. Rape? How would she possibly rape him? Sure, it sounded nice, if it was what he was thinking. He really didn't mind the whole image of him handcuffed to the bed's frame and blindfolded while Chichi did whatever she wanted with him. "Call up Vegeta or something," she said out of the blue. "I know him and Bulma are a pair of rabbits. He'll probably know what to do."

He nodded his head slowly as he stood up. It actually didn't sound like such a bad idea. Goku's mind began to wander, and he then thought of his first son. Did Gohan have this problem with Videl? Had he even made love to Videl yet..?

"Oh, and Goku," Chichi had poked her back out through the doorway. "When you come back inside, make sure you clean the fish guts up, please?"

His signature smirk was present on his features as a hand snaked around the back of his head. "Sorry, Cheech! I will!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaaay! Vegeta! Vegeta has always been my favorite DBZ character. There was just something about him I liked. As I'm typing this, I'm trying to come up with a basis for Goku and Vegeta's conversation. It should be good 8D! Or ya know, if you have any ideas, leave them in a comment! I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: WOOO! Part two! I got a lot of positive feedback from you guys. Glad you liked it! To whomever suggested having Goku and Gohan talk about sex, I might use that. But I'm going to throw my own twist on it. Thanks for your suggestion, though! I decided to detail what was going on at Capsule Corp. on this given day. Hopefully it's not too dry. I tried to avoid that, and I'll admit, I made Vegeta and Bulma's relationship MUCH better than what it actually is at this point in the series. But hey, I'm a giant Vegeta/Bulma fan. Cut me some slack Dx!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT, or anything that has to do with the Dragon Ball series. I make no money from the publication of this story, since it is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter II

Blasts were being shot in all different directions of the room. A figure soon followed those blasts, screaming and grunting. Perspiration dripped from every angle of their body, yet they did not stop. They were determined; bent on becoming stronger, faster, more durable.

A blast collided with their body, a mere error in their calculations. The figure was sent flying into the soft padding of the wall, landing on the hard flooring with a thud. They sat their motionless for a bit, feigning unconsciousness. Yet the being rose moments later, only to sneer and curse himself. A quick glace at the clock above brought little relief to him. His training was done for today. A hand reached out to grasp the towel that was draped over a steel bar. He wrapped it around his neck as he exited the Gravity Room.

It was a short walk from the GR to the main Capsule Corp. building. As he entered, he was greeted by a tall blonde, as he was every afternoon when he finished training. She offered him a drink, yet he kindly declined. He was in no mood to sit and listen to her, though he was almost certain she would leave him alone. She was not nearly as annoying and nosy as her daughter.

He headed up the stairs after waving to an older man with gray hair and glasses sitting in the living room. The man's black cat was sleeping on his lap. Before he even got the chance to cross the hallway which lead to the bathroom, a woman with short blue hair almost ran right into him. They were face to face for a brief moment before she backed away.

"You're lucky your feet stopped you before I did, woman," he said harshly. She crinkled her face and crossed her arms across her rather large chest.

"Well _excuse_ me, Vegeta! I happen to be having guests over in a little while." The Saiyan smirked.

"Oh? Is that so?" He snickered. "Are they the mothers from Trunks' schooling?"

"Vegeta, how did you-" She couldn't finish, because Vegeta had already covered her lips with his own.

"Bulma, I hear many things you might not be aware of." His smiled as he pulled away from her. "I may act as if I am ignoring you, but I listen." He gave her a wink, and continued toward the bathroom.

Bulma stood there with a fresh sheet of color covering her face. "He can be so odd at times..." She flew down the stairs with lightning speed as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of one of her many guests for the night.

He showered quickly, wrapping a small, white cotton towel around his waist as he stepped out from the shower. Vegeta took another from the pile and rubbed it through his hair. He hauled it on to his shoulder and walked out into his room. The door was open, and Vegeta caught a slight glimpse of a woman. It wasn't Bulma, yet it also wasn't his mother-in-law. Who the hell was that woman? She turned to meet his confused gaze.

The woman then quickly turned around and covered her face. "I-I'm sorry, sir!" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and moved towards the doorway. She looked young: much younger than Bulma. She began to slowly turn her head back towards Vegeta, yet turned it back the other way once she saw how close he was to her.

"..Are you one of my mate's guests?" He reached for her hand and turned her around. It trembled in his grasp, even more so when she saw him raise it to his lips. Yet, all he did was give it a slight kiss. While looking straight into her eyes. Well, the pieces of her eyes he could see. Her other hand was now splayed across her face. He chuckled. "Hmph, you look a bit too young to have a child the same age as my own." His grip on her hand ceased, and it now brushed lightly against her face. It was warm, more so burning hot.

"I..." She struggled with her words. "I wanted children at a young age." She leaned into his touch a bit, still frightened. She knew one thing, though: this was Bulma's husband. Just what was his name, again? Victor? Venice? Vernon? Her brain reminded her that it was something abstract, not really named after any specific person or place. "Oh!" She grabbed his hand and removed it from her face. "You're Vegeta, aren't you?"

He stepped back slightly and raised a finger to his lips. "Shh!" he stated with urgency. His voice was now a whisper. "I don't think you want my wife seeing the two of us like this."

"Haha! Bulma? What would she do to me? It's not like I came on to you!"

"C-coming on to..? What?! What the hell are you blabbering about?! I was simply going to help you!" He clenched his hands into fists and folded them across his bare chest. "Gah, women! You're all the same! Always thinking everyone is trying to get with them!"

The woman stood their, more confused than she had ever been in her life. "Then...what was the whole 'kissing my hand' thing about?" She heard him snarl.

"I'M A FUCKING PRINCE! WE ARE TAUGHT TO GREET "pretty" WOMEN LIKE THAT!" He stepped back a few more inches and slammed in to door in the woman's face. "IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE BATHROOM," he screamed through the door. "GO FIND ONE SOMEWHERE ELSE. LIKE OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Bulma was suddenly upstairs, as she snapped the woman out of her daze. "I see you've met my _wonderful_ husband." Her voice was filled with sarcasm. "Here, come downstairs with the rest of us, Ann. I'm about to start serving some drinks up!" The two women smiled and giggled down the stairway, and all Vegeta could think was to thank Kami, where ever he was, that Bulma had come to retrieve that vile beast.

He rummaged through his drawers angrily, hurling a black, button-down silken shirt onto the bed, followed by a pair of denim-washed jeans. He opened the top one and threw a pair of smokey gray boxer-briefs onto the bed as well. Vegeta took the towel from his shoulder and rubbed it through his hair once more. The towel around his waist gave way at that moment, and all he did was stand there, staring at it lying on the floor. The internal conflict brewed within him: whether he should waste his breath on something as trivial as a towel, or let it go. He chose the latter, and picked up his undergarments.

Once clothed, Vegeta made his way downstairs. A giant gasp was heard when he entered the room, which caused Bulma to turn around in panic.

"Oh, Bulma! I didn't know you ordered a stripper!" One of the women had flown out of their seat and almost directly to Vegeta. He looked her up and down. Unimpressed with the old, middle-aged woman, he walked over to Bulma and landed a slight kiss on her cheek before making his way to the kitchen. A gasp was heard once more, and Vegeta came back only to give the finger to the entire group of women. A bright smile could be seen on his features as he returned back to the kitchen to fix himself some lunch.

"Heh, sorry," Bulma said while rubbing the back of her head. "He's no stripper. He's my husband." Only one woman gasped this time, as to which Vegeta coughed loudly in response to.

"Oh my goodness, Bulma! I totally see where you son gets his good looks from!"

"Oh, golly gee, YES! I do too!"

The women began to chat among themselves about Vegeta's "beautifulness," which left Bulma sinking down into a chair. _Leave it to Vegeta to crash a party, s_he thought to herself.

The phone rang, silencing the massive herd of estrogen. Vegeta called out from the kitchen, and answered it. "Capsule Corp. residency, Vegeta speaking?"

"Gee, Vegeta. You don't have to get all professional on me." Oh, joy. Just who he wanted to speak with.

"What the hell do you want, Kakarot?! I'm having a shitty day as is."

"Good! Then come out to the woods by my house. It'll help get your mind off of things." With this, the gears in Vegeta's head began to turn. Kakarot wasn't...gay...Was he?

"Kakarot, you're not trying to bed me, or some disgusting thing like that, are you?" He heard a chuckle from the other line. "Are you?!"

"Ha, no! But that is something I need to talk to you about."

_Oh, great. Carrot-breath has the hots for me?! _"Kakarot, I'm 'straight,' whatever the hell that means. I have a wife and a child. I am perfectly content with the sex I have with my wife. I like having sex with my wife. I do not, however, like male organs inserted into my rectum."

"That's...great, Vegeta? I meant me."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"What?"

"Kakarot, after two children, and about twenty years of marriage to that vixen of a wife you have, you're deciding NOW is the best time to come out?!"

To say the least, Goku was baffled. Was it something he was saying? Or was Vegeta just getting ahead of himself, as usual? "Come out with what, Vegeta?"

"Aren't you trying to hint to me that you're gay, Kakarot?"

There was silence between the two for a bit, then the slight sound of Goku's hand meeting his forehead was heard, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Of course, Vegeta. Because I would totally call you to tell you I'm gay. Because you know, you're just so _beautiful_ and all."

"Listen here, Carrot-breath! I am incredibly handsome! Don't you even deny it for a minute! You're own wife wants a piece of me. Just ask Bulma."

"Vegeta, whatever. Are you meeting me in the woods or no?"

"Why can't I come to your place?" He thought about it for a second. "Hold on, is your woman home?"

"You mean Chichi, Vegeta? The one who totally wants to get with you?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Yeah."

"Then forget it. I can't stand being around another woman today." Goku laughed.

"Oh yeah, Chichi told me the other day that Bulma was having some giant get together for the mothers in Trunks' class." Vegeta grunted and clenched his fists. "So, woods then?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are we sparing?"

"Nah, I just need to ask you a few things. Things about the Saiyans and stuff."

"Why not do-"

"It's better to ask in person, Vegeta. Believe me." Vegeta sighed, and leaned against the wall next to the phone's receiver.

"Fine. Meet you at four."

"Got it. Thanks, hot stuff." A slight, dopey chuckle was heard, and then the line went dead. Vegeta shivered.

"He sure is a weird one, that moron." He placed the phone back on the receiver, and walked out into the herd of women. He couldn't stand being near this many women. It was as if his testosterone levels were plummeting by the second! His eyes searched through the crowd, and finally he found Bulma. He went to her, and leaned into her ear.

"I'm going out with Kakarot. I'll be home whenever."

She nodded to him, and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. He crinkled his face, but then gave his wife a soft smile. Vegeta waved to the women as he left, his stomach rocking and rolling all around as he surveyed them. Aside from the one he met before,Vegeta at that moment realized how lucky he was to have Bulma as a wife. At least she cared about herself, and didn't let herself turn into a cow. He closed the door behind him before realizing her had left his phone on the side table.

"Dammit." Vegeta cracked the door open and grabbed it, fiddling with it to see the time. It read "3:43PM."

He pushed himself off the ground, and began his journey into the woods. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** There's part two. Yeah, I know. I threw a bit of a yaoi twist into it. But you know, guys joke around all the time with the gay stuff. For the record, I am a fan of the Goku/Vegeta pairing, but don't worry. I'm not going to make them have sex xD. I would totally give you guys a warning if that was to happen. So, anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys would like to see something, just tell me and I'll try my best to weave it in somehow. Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** FINALLY! Wow, I never realized how much time school takes out from your schedule. If you were hoping for the Goku and Vegeta chat in this chapter... Well, I'm sorry. This is more of a set up chapter, if anything. I pretty much set the stage in this chapter. Everything I plan on doing further down the road in this story branches from this chapter in one way or another. It's a pretty meaty chapter. There's a lot that goes on, and hopefully it's somewhat enjoyable. Every story I feel needs a chapter like this.

_Hopefully you know what I mean when I put the text like this :3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or anything that has anything to do with it. I make no money from the publication of this story, as it is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter III

"Alright, boys!" Gohan settled himself back down on the earth. His hair lost it's golden color, and his eyes released their bonds on their turquoise hue. He placed his hands on his hips, and stared down at the two young boys before him. "I'm afraid training is over for today." A groan from each boy was heard. They, too, had reverted back to their normal forms, yet within seconds, had returned to their previous forms.

"But, Gohan..!" begged the older one. "I was just about to beat the crap out of Goten!"

"No you weren't, Trunks! You know I was going to win!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

The bickering between the two young boys seemed to last for hours. Gohan crossed his arms over his chest with a heavy sigh. These boys just never wanted to stop training. They were like bottomless pits of energy! For Goten, it was energy _and_ food! His large Saiyan appetite had kicked in at a much younger age than it did for Gohan. It could be that Goten was an exact replica of his father, in pretty much every way possible. Who knew, honestly. Gohan looked over at the boys too see them punching, kicking and grabbing each other. He walked over to them, and pulled them both up by the backs of their attire.

"Really, boys. You know I'd love to train longer with you!" Gohan was somewhat lying. He liked some time to himself. It was only natural.

"Then why can't you, nii-chan?" Goten's mouth fell into a frown. He loved spending time with his older brother. Before Goku returned, Gohan had pretty much been a surrogate father to his younger sibling. He taught Goten much about fighting when he could. Chichi helped him with the other half.

"Well, you see..."

"I bet he has to meet up with _Videl!_"

The two siblings turned toward the normally lavender-haired boy. Heat rose to Gohan's face. "Nii-chan, is that true?" Gohan set both boys down and turned away from them. He couldn't tell them that. He would never hear the end of it from Goten! "Nii-chan..?" The boy was tugging on the side of Gohan's pants, waiting almost desperately for an answer. An idea then popped into Gohan's head.

"No, it isn't true, Goten." He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his younger brother's forehead. Goten winced at the kiss, then smiled. "Trunks just thinks he knows everything." Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and grunted.

"Then why can't you train with us for a bit more?"

"Beca~ause...Mister Piccolo is back in town!" Both boys turned to Gohan in shock.

"Meh-Mister Piccolo?!" they shouted in unison. Gohan nodded and extended his arms.

"Yep! Indeed, indeed! And he requested to train. With me. Alone." Both boys turned to each other and smirked.

"I think that's a lie, Gohan." Trunks spit on the floor. Goten nodded his head in agreement with his older friend.

"What makes you say that, Trunks?" Gohan asked. He was pretty sure he knew what the boy was going to say next. It was definitely something about not being able to recognize Piccolo's power level within the area.

"Neither Goten, nor I, sense Piccolo around here." Trunks wore his father's face, a face that brimmed with so much confidence, a face that screamed out "Got ya, mother fucker!" Foolish child.

"Well, when I said that he's back in town..." Gohan's arms retreated back to his sides. "I didn't mean it literally. He's actually on the outskirts of town."

"Isn't that where we are, Nii-chan?" Goten asked, innocently. Trunks nodded his head in agreement, his heritage still shining brightly on his features.

"Indeed, we are," Gohan confirmed. "Yet, we're on the wrong side. Mr. Piccolo is all the way on the other side of town."

"O~h!" said both youngsters. It made sense as to why they couldn't sense Piccolo's ki. Their senses weren't as strong as Gohan's were due to their age. Trunks still felt as if some of this was a lie, but he let it go. He nudged Goten on the shoulder.

"Hey, wanna come by my place and clean up? My mom's having this party, so they'll probably be a crap ton of food!" Goten's eyes lit up at his friend's suggestion. All Trunks really had to say was something about food, and Goten was automatically in. He nodded his head frantically. "Anything for food, you dummy." Trunks took to the sky, and Goten soon followed after.

"Hey, Gohan? Mind telling mom I'm going over to Trunks' house?" Gohan nodded to his younger sibling. "Thanks! I'll be home later!" He smiled as the two young boys flew off, and sighed heavily once they were out of sight. He reached over his shoulder to pat himself on the back, then took to the sky. He had to be quick. Videl would be showing up soon.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta fumbled with his cell phone once more, and read the time. It read three fifty-five. He sneered at the device and placed it back into his pocket. He was only about half-way done with his trip. Suddenly he sensed two powerful ki's approaching, yet not as strong as his own. Vegeta recognized one as his son, yet he couldn't quite place the other one. He looked ahead of him to see two figures coming up fast, one of them was waving their hands frantically in Vegeta's direction. He took note of the young male's hair, and automatically knew that it was Kakarot's youngest boy.

"Hi, Mister Vegeta!" screamed Goten. Trunks smiled as the two of them approached his father. Vegeta had stopped to wait for the two younger boys to reach him. From what his eyes could see, they looked a bit beat up. Well, Goten did. Trunks had but a slight rip in his attire, on his pant leg.

"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest once the two young males reached him. "You look a bit worn, boy." He nodded in Goten's direction, and Goten snaked a hand behind his dark spikes. "Don't tell me Trunks beat you up again." Trunks gave a chuckle, and Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Trunks and I got a bit carried away today. My brother said it was ok, though. The more you get beat up, the stronger you become!" Goten's eyes went up to the sky. "Though, I don't see how that makes sense." He heard Vegeta snicker, and saw his hand reach out to pat the young boy on the head.

"You'll understand when you're older." Trunks looked to his friend and sighed. His father always did this. It was as if he pitied Goten for some reason. He always gave Goten all the attention when they were together. Vegeta moved back to see the annoyance on his son's face. "So," he began, now placing his hand on his son's head. Trunks smiled under his touch. "Where are you two going?"

"To your house," Goten said, innocently. "I don't think anyone's home at my house. Besides my mom. Besides, Trunks said you have a lot of food at your house, and man! Am I starving!" He rubbed his stomach in a circular motion. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Well, just be sure you have a high tolerance for the female gender." He muttered under his breath. "I sure as hell do not." Trunks' ears twitched at his father's subtle words, and a smirk came to his lips.

"I think we should go, Goten. The food'll get cold."

"Oh, right, right! I don't like cold food." Goten frowned, and waved at Vegeta before taking off. Trunks took a final look at his father before chasing after his friend. Vegeta sighed.

"Hmm. Just like his father, that little one is." His shrugged his shoulders, and continued on his way.

~*~*~*~

"Ahh...Goku...please, stop..!"

_"I can't...You said it yourself, about how much I need this..."_

"Mmm, oh Kami, Goku..!"

Chichi tossed and turned on the couch. She'd fallen asleep again. And it just so happened to be a very deep sleep. She moaned aloud, letting the images of her and Goku play through her mind. Her back arched off of the couch as she took a sharp breath. Even in her dream state, everything felt so real. Each one of "his" touches sent her to new heights. Chichi felt her core becoming more heated with each and every "touch."

_His lips swept over her collarbone. He grazed it with his teeth slightly, only to suck hardly on it. Goku kissed the bruise and continued on his decent, raising his head to stare into his wife's eyes. His eyes were filled with a deep hunger, a sort of feral lust. A hand raised to fondle Chichi's breast. His fingers surrounded her nipple, which was now perk thanks to the hickey he had just marked her with. He rubbed his fingers against it as he kissed down the middle on her chest._

Goku was rushing about the house, trying to get things done the last second before he left. A toothbrush hung from his mouth and only one boot was on his foot. He couldn't find the other no matter where he looked. A hand raised to his hair to scratch as he tried to remember where it could possibly be. Goku returned to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. His spit the toothpaste's foam into the sink and filled a cup with water, bringing it to his lips. He then spit the water out, and bared his teeth at the mirror. Satisfied, Goku set out to search for the M.I.A. boot. His ears caught soft moans and grunts coming from the living room, yet they didn't register in his mind. He was way too preoccupied with the whole missing boot incident.

"Goku...please..."

_His tongue dipped into her naval. He nipped and kissed at it while bringing his hands down to straddle Chichi's sides. "Please, what?" he asked. Goku's voice was low and husky as he spoke into her stomach. Chichi could feel the vibrations of his voice throughout her body, making her even more heated. His tongue shot out to trail further down towards her core. Goku took a deep breath through __his nose, and exhaled hard. "My, Chichi...You smell absolutely delicious..." His tongue licked the bottom of her panties, causing Chichi to let out a loud moan. She instinctively covered her mouth with a hand, and continued moaning into it. She bit down on her hand as Goku nibbled on her clitoris, his hands now straddling her thighs._

"Dammit!" Goku cursed. "I still can't find the darn thing!" He held onto the side of the doorway and slammed his head against it a few times. Possibly Chichi would know? Yeah, she should. Chichi usually set Goku's uniforms up and what not while he showered in the morning. Just where was she? He paced quickly throughout the house, poking his head into various rooms. His ears caught the faint sound of groans coming from the living room. He smiled. "She really does love those soap operas, eh?"

Goku walked toward the living room. "Cheech!"

Chichi's back arched off of the couch once more at the sound of her name being called. She quietly moaned his name.

"Cheech?"

Another moan slipped past her lips. Goku entered the living room to see his wife laying straight across the couch. The television was shut off, and a painful expression was present on her features, accompanied by a faint blush. Fearing something was wrong, Goku rushed to her side. "Chichi?" Her expression only tightened at the sound of her name. "Chichi!" Goku grabbed his wife by the shoulders. She cried his name out loud, the expression finally loosening. Yet, the color on her face had deepened. Her chest heaved, and a sweet scent now filled Goku's nostrils. He shook it off, and tried his hand at rousing his wife once more. "Cheech, wake up..."

"Mmm..." Chichi stirred, and looked up at the man through half-lidded eyes. "Goku..?" Pain was reeking havoc on Goku's heart as he stared into his wife's eyes. They were so filled with lust, so filled with need. He felt his pulse in his ears. His blood was racing wildly throughout his being, yet it all seemed to be heading downward. Chichi's scent flooded his nostrils, and his ears began to ring. He had to have her. The beast had won.

"Goku?" Chichi slapped her husband lightly on the cheek, breaking his train of thought. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He then smiled his trademark goofy smile, and rubbed the back of his head. Chichi was...more than confused.

"Heh, sorry about that, Cheech. It's just that you..." The scent filled his nostrils again. He had to get away from her.

"That I what, Goku?" Chichi cupped his face him her hands and brought it to her own. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and ran her hands through his hair.

"Well..." His senses then caught a strong ki approaching, and he recognized it as his eldest son's: Gohan. He had to make this brief. Hopefully Gohan wouldn't be affected by her scent as much as he was. "Uh, never mind that!" Goku smiled again. "Uh, I'm going out with Vegeta for a little bit." He planted a kiss on her nose. "And Gohan's coming home." She smiled.

"Which probably means Videl is coming over, hmm?" Chichi chuckled and sat up. She stretched out, Goku's eyes following every single movement. Each and every flex of her muscles, how her breasts rose and fell with her breathing. He really needed to get out of here. And quick. "Well, ok, then. If you're going out with Vegeta, I guess I'll take a ride over to Capsule Corp. I wouldn't want to catch our son doing anything dirty with his girlfriend..." Goku smiled at the thought, then stood up. He had almost forgot the entire reason he had gone and bothered Chichi in the first place.

"Oh, uh, hun? Do you know-"

"Where your other boot is?" Chichi pointed toward Goku's feet. Goku laughed and nodded his head. "It's under the bed, dumb dumb." She laughed as she made her way to the bathroom. "Have fun, darling," she called out. "Don't let Vegeta hit you _too_ hard!"

Goku frowned, and dashed into the bedroom. He got down and all fours, and sure enough, the boot was there. Under the bed. He still had no idea how it could have possibly gotten there, but that was the least of his concerns right now. Goku laced up, knocked on the bathroom as he passed, and headed out the front door. He could sense that Vegeta was close, but not as close as Gohan. In fact, Gohan appeared right before his eyes. Goku smiled and opened his arms widely for his eldest son. Gohan smiled back, and leaned into his father's embrace.

"So, Videl's coming, huh?" Goku wasted no time cutting to the chase, and he felt Gohan tense under him. A laugh roused from his throat, and he gave Gohan a slight pat on the back. "Hey, no worries!" His signaled for Gohan to come closer. "Your mother is going to Bulma's so there's nothing to worry about." Gohan pulled back, face aflame, only to be greeted with a wink from his father.

"D-dad..! You know I'm not like that..!" Goku laughed once more.

"I'm just playing with ya, son! I know your heart is as pure as mine is. You wouldn't be able to fly the Nimbus if it wasn't!" Gohan chuckled and looked toward the house. "Well, I gotta get going. I promised Vegeta I would meet him soon."

"O-oh. Vegeta? I thought I sensed him on my way here. You guys are sparring? This late in the day?"

"Haha, as if! There's just some things I need to go over with him." Goku stretched.

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess I better go face the music." He walked past his father. "I know mom'll have something to say about Videl coming by." Goku chuckled slightly and nodded. Both men waved to one another, and Goku took to the sky. He eyed the woods carefully, trying to find an ideal spot.

"Somewhere that's open...yet, one that has a lot of firewood potential..." He found what he was looking for, and descended. Now, all that was left was Vegeta. Where was he, anyway? Goku shrugged at the thought, and proceeded to collect his firewood. He knew Vegeta to be reliable. If Vegeta agrees to something, he does it. "He'll get here when he gets here, I guess."

* * *

**A/N:** Oolalaaaa~ Haha, yeah. I gave you guys a little preview of what's to come. I know, it was horrible. I'll admit, I suck at writing erotic stuff. But practice makes perfect! It's probably because of my lack of experience ;-;. My teenage years just passed me by. Better for me in a way, though. But yeah, I thank all of you for the current support. Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I had some issues when I uploaded this. Apparently when you double space your stories prior to uploading them, it cuts the sentences in half. -_-

I'll eventually go back and fix some of the messes. Well, here it is. The Goku and Vegeta talk! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or anything that has anything to do with it. I make no money from the publication of this story, as it is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter IV

Chichi felt her husband's presence disappear from the tiny household. She sighed, and leaned against the cold tile of the bathroom wall. Why did she feel this way? She knew Goku loved

her more than anything in the world. Well, maybe not as much as food. Or perhaps maybe just as much. Still, Chichi couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason, Goku just wasn't that

into her anymore. She smacked her head lightly against the tile with the thought, going over it again and again in her mind. It sounded ridiculous. Of course Goku was still into her! He had

just kissed her before he left! Sure, she'd gained a few pounds over the twenty-something years Goku and her had been married. She had two children, for crying out loud! Goku didn't

seem to mind at all during those intimate nights. If anything, it seemed as if he enjoyed it. Chichi instinctively wrapped her arms around herself at the thought. How was it that she missed

Goku's touch _this_ much? She moaned in protest, only to hear a clearing of a throat come from behind her. Her eyes shot open, and her arms came back to her sides.

"You...ok, Mom?" It was her eldest son, Gohan. "You looked like you were cold, or something. You feeling all right?" Chichi turned around and just damn near tackled her son to the

ground. Luckily Gohan had much of Goku's build, and was able to withstand Chichi's attack. Gohan wrapped his arms around his mother. It was hard believing that he was ever smaller

than her, since he pretty much towered over her now.

"Oh, Gohan!" She hugged her son tighter. "Yes, Mommy's fine. You're such a good boy, Gohan..." Chichi slipped out of his grasp and held his face. "You've always been!" She brought his

face down to her lips and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Is...everything OK between you and Dad..?" Chichi tensed. "I mean, he seemed to be in quite a hurry to get out with Vegeta. Usually he spends the whole day home with you when

you're home." She let her hands slide down to Gohan's shoulders and squeezed them. She attempted smiling, but she knew Gohan wouldn't buy it. Gohan gasped. "Oh, no. Don't tell me

you guys are getting a divorce!"

"..A _what? _Why would I _ever _divorce your father?!" Chichi watched as a smirked formed on her son's face. "Well, besides the obvious reasons." He laughed.

"So, if that isn't it, what is it? Did you guys have a fight or something? Dad didn't look beat up at all."

"No, I didn't have a fight with your father... It's something your father is doing. Or _not_ doing, I should say." Gohan tried to work with the tad bit of information he was given. Something his

father _wasn't_ doing? Chichi giggled. "It's what Videl and you do when you hang out together." She shot her son a wink and smiled. Gohan smiled back.

"Oh! So, he ditched training with you?" Chichi's jaw dropped. "Heh, I wouldn't worry too much about that, Mom. He'll make it up to you!" Gohan patted his mother on the shoulder before

leaving the bathroom. "Dad always stays true to his word!"

Chichi slumped back against the wall, and slammed her head hard against it. Of course Gohan wouldn't take the hint! He's as pure as his father! Gohan poked his head back into the

bathroom. "Oh, I almost forgot! Goten when back to Bulma's to eat. Hope you don't mind." He rubbed the back of his head, and disappeared from view once more. Chichi sighed, and

closed the bathroom door. A nice warm shower couldn't hurt, could it?

~*~*~*~

While waiting for his "date" to arrive, Goku wasted no time picking up spare branches on the ground and placing them into a pile. The sun was beginning to set, and the air was getting

cooler. He didn't really mind it, though. He loved the cold mountain air. It was so refreshing to him. Goku smiled as he searched around for some big rocks to place around the branches. He

regretted not catching something before he began this little charade, but it was too late now. He could sense that Vegeta was very close by, only five minutes or so away. Placing the last

rock around the branches, Goku summoned some of his ki to the palm of his hand, and placed it next to the wood. It caught, and Goku took his place in front of the fire.

"If this isn't a date, why in the hell did you make a fire?"

The man's voice was hard, and Goku could tell it was Vegeta. He smiled as he looked up at him, and signaled him to come on over. With a grunt Vegeta obeyed, and soon enough he was

seated across from the other full-blooded Saiyan. "It's nice to see you again, too, Vegeta." Goku smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get down to business, Kakarot. I heard it'll be extremely cold out tonight, and I'd rather not freeze to death." Vegeta took a second to inspect the other Saiyan. He

was wearing his training attire. "Hold on a minute, here." He stood up, and pointed a finger in the other man's face. "I thought you told me we weren't sparring!" Goku blinked twice and

scratched the side of his head.

"Yeah... We aren't. What makes you think we are?"

"Your clothing! You have your training suit on!"

"Oh," Goku said as he pat his chest. "This is almost my normal, everyday attire. Sure, Chichi has bought me regular clothing before, but I don't really like it. It's just so stiff and

uncomfortable. Plus it tends to rip a lot." He laughed. "I guess I'm just too big for human clothing!"

"You honestly are the most simple-minded idiot I have ever met."

"Gee, thanks Vegeta. Love you too, man." The smaller man let out a soft chuckle. "Now, care to know why I called you here out of the blue?"

"Yes, it would help. Not that I was enjoying myself, anyway." His hand reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a carton. Vegeta opened it up and retrieved a slender brown stick from

it, with what looked like a white mouthpiece of some sort on it. "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter, would you?" Goku blinked again.

"I didn't know you smoked!"

"I don't."

"Then why do you-"

"Kakarot, I've learned from living on this planet, women will drive you to do things you normally wouldn't do." He motioned to the cigar. "See this? It's a habit of Bulma's when she's

stressed." Vegeta placed the white end of the stick in his mouth, and lit the other end with a bit of his ki. He inhaled, only to quickly blow out a large cloud of smoke. Goku's nose didn't

crinkle at the smell like it usually did. This time it smelled...well, sweet. Vegeta took another drag. "I picked it up from her." He exhaled once more. "Such a bad influence."

"Hey, why do those smell so good? They usually smell horrible." The older man took the cigar out of his mouth and laughed. Small puffs of smoke rose out of his throat with each laugh.

"They do smell good, don't they?" He decided to sit back down. "They're called Black and Milds, or Black Milds for short." Vegeta examined the stick. "I'm not too sure, but I think this one is

chocolate flavored, or something. I know they come in different flavors." Goku nodded his head.

"They really do smell good. It's making me hungry, believe it or not!" Vegeta sighed and took another long drag.

"You're always hungry, clown." He blew the smoke into the air. "Now, what is it you wanted?" Goku clasped his hands together and stood up.

"Right! Okay, uh... Promise you won't go and tell anyone what I'm about to say?" He heard the smaller man grunt. "Please, Vegeta? I didn't tell anyone about-"

"Okay, okay! Enough! Do you want me to murder my lungs tonight?!" Vegeta took one last, extremely long drag, and threw the cigar into the fire. He held onto the smoke for a while

before releasing it. "Fine, I'll keep your stupid little promise. Now, what the hell did you drag me out here for, Kakarot?!"

"Okay, well, I'm having a bit of trouble with Chichi, and-"

"Go to a damn spouse counseling meeting." Goku smirked. "No, I'm serious, Kakarot. Bulma and I have been to a couple of them. They actually do help a lot."

"That's now what I was referring to. Our outer relationship is perfectly fine." Goku's voice dropped. "It's the, uh, inner parts I'm having trouble with." Vegeta's face went white. There was

no fucking way that Kakarot was having trouble in the bedroom. The world's, no, the _universe's_ strongest fucking man, and he was having trouble pleasuring his wife? Hell, even Vegeta

himself could do that! "I guess you can say it's sort of on my end." Vegeta honestly could not believe what he was hearing.

"_You_ are having trouble pleasuring your wife? _You_. Out of all the people in the universe, _you_ are having trouble making a woman feel like a woman." Goku nodded. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't. I honestly cannot believe that you are having a hard time getting your wife to climax during sex." Goku shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. Didn't you hear me? I said it was on _my_ end." Vegeta couldn't help but bust into laughter.

"Oh Kami, this just keeps getting better and better!" His eyes began to tear as he choked. "Kakarot has E.D.?! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Vegeta pounded his feet as he lay back on the ground. His

eyes stung from the tears, though he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Psycho Vegeta was back in action.

"Ugh, Vegeta! Will you be serious?! I don't have E.D! I'm perfectly capable of 'Rising to the occasion,' you jerk!" The younger man positioned his arms across his chest and pouted.

Vegeta's laughter had calmed to soft chuckles here and there, and he sat up. He coughed violently, and spat on the earth next to him.

"Ahh, Kakarot. My apologies. Truly, I apologize." He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "What the hell is it you're having trouble with, then?" Goku sighed for probably the twentieth

time so far this evening, and took a seat next to Vegeta.

"Well, you know how since we're both Saiyans, we have this weird taste for blood every now and then?" Vegeta nodded, still wiping his eyes. "Okay, well, once when Chichi in I

were...you know. Doing _that_, all of a sudden I had the urge to bite her." The other man knitted his eyebrows.

"Bite her? Like, in the 'love bite' sense," Vegeta made quote signs with his hands. "Or in the sense where you wished to feast upon her?"

"I'm pretty sure it was to feast upon her."

"...Did you bite her?" Goku shook his head. "Hmm, that's very strange that I thing like that would even happen."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Mmm, can't say I do. Usually once you mate with someone, they're excused from that urge."

"...You...you mean I shouldn't have wanted to eat her?" A slight chuckled was heard.

"Well, exactly what do you mean by that?" Goku grunted, and Vegeta rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm just kidding around. Calm yourself."

"How the hell can I calm myself, Vegeta? I don't understand what's wrong with me. I'm afraid, Vegeta!"

"Oh, please. Of what? That you might actually harm your wife?" Goku nodded, and let out yet another sigh. He let himself fall softly to the ground behind him. "Well, I have a little

reassurance for you." Goku's ears twitched, and within seconds he sat back up. "There was a story that was told a long time ago, around the time when I was three, perhaps. And now

that I think about it, it makes much sense as to why this happened to you." Vegeta pulled out the carton of cigars once again, took one, and lit it with his ki. He took a short drag, and

blew the smoke into the air. "Apparently after your brother was born, your parents mated again. Though obviously it produced no offspring, since you're five years younger than I am, and

this occurred when I was three."

Goku's senses were flooded with the sweet scent of the cigar once more. His stomach rumbled in response, in which Vegeta just shook his head at and took another drag on his cigar.

"Anyhow, your parents mated again. During this particular mating session, your father actually bit and feasted on your mother's flesh and blood." Goku's mouth hung open. "Everyone was

shocked, including my father. It was the first time we'd ever seen something like that happen, since, as I've said before, once you've mated with someone, your mate was usually exempt

from this craving."

"...Did it ever happen again..?" Goku was almost afraid to ask, though he needed to. He needed to know that if it was to ever occur, would he ever strike against Chichi again?

"No."

Goku sat there for a bit, while Vegeta enjoyed the rest of his black mild. Goku crossed his legs Indian style and rubbed his chin. Vegeta looked over occasionally, just to see if the other

man had made any progress with what he was doing, or perhaps thinking. Yeah, Kakarot was probably thinking. That's why it was taking so long. He muttered something under is breath.

He was surprised by a loud slap, which came from Kakarot's hands meeting one another.

"Oh, I totally understand what you just said now!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a final drag, casting the cigar butt into the dying flame before him. "You pretty much just said that if I

was to bite Chichi the next time we have sex, I would never hurt her again in the future!"

"Um, well... Not necessarily."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? You said my father never bit my mother again!"

"Yes, but your parents both didn't live out their lives fully. I mean, the odds of it happening again after that first time are slim, but you know." He turned to face the younger man. "They're

always there." Goku sulked, and fell back onto the ground behind him. Vegeta felt just a hint of guilt at that moment. "Hey, I just said the odds of it happening are relatively slim..."

"Yeah, but like you also said, they're still there." Goku's eyes focused on a single star in the clear night sky. The fire went out at that exact moment, and Vegeta shuddered. "She's my

wife, Vegeta. I honestly don't know what I'd do with myself if I knew that I hurt her." He understood. He understood all too well. Though Vegeta had never physically harmed Bulma, he

had a few skeletons in his closet that would surely hurt her worse than any smack or punch or bite. He clenched his fists.

"You'll never know unless you try," Vegeta blurted out. Goku propped himself up on his elbows. "So I suggest you go home, right now, and fucking try it. Literally." Goku sighed for about

the fiftieth time tonight.

"I would, but Chichi said-"

"She's home. You know she's home. Stop fooling yourself." How in the hell did Vegeta even know what he was about to say? "Search her energy. It's in the location of your home." He

nodded, and did what Vegeta had asked. Sure enough, Chichi's energy was there, though it was faint.

"It's...weak."

"Mmm, I know. Perhaps she's crying."

"What? Vegeta, how would you even know that?!" Vegeta smiled.

"I guess you can call it a husband's intuition. I usually can tell when something is wrong with Bulma when her energy is low like this." He crossed his arms. "Then of course when I

confront her about it, she begins to weep in my lap for about two hours about how I don't look at her anymore and all this other preposterous crap." He smiled at Goku once more. "Then

we usually have the best sex a man and a woman can possibly have." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Doesn't that get boring after a while?"

"Heh, not at all. It's actually quite fun." Vegeta stood up and stretched. He put his hand out for Goku, who in turn accepted it. Vegeta pulled him up and patted his back. "Listen, Kakarot.

Promise me you'll go home to your woman, and do what the both of you need?" Goku smiled back at his friend.

"Thank you, Vegeta, for coming out here." He took to the sky. "I'll tell you how it goes!" And with that, he was gone.

Vegeta stood there. He didn't know for how long, he also didn't know why. Yet, he stood there. As still as a statue. Would he ever tell Bulma about the things he did while he was away?

Could he even muster up enough courage to mention them to her? Somehow, deep down, he felt as if she already knew; like his body had betrayed him, and told her everything he

couldn't say verbally. Eventually he would have to tell her. The guilt was eating away at him bit by bit. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze wash over him. "Bulma..." Vegeta sat

himself back down on the earth and cradled his head in his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** o_o! Don't be mad that I made Vegeta a smoker. He's one of those casual smokers, anyway. And OoOoOoOoOo, extra plot linesss. Haha, hope you liked it :]!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So I fixed and added some things. I'll leave it like this for now :P

* * *

Chapter V

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rang as Chichi sank into her warm bubble bath. She cursed silently at the sound and began to pull herself up.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

She cursed once again and grabbed the towel off of the counter top. She wrapped it around herself, and patted her hair into place. Her hand reached for the doorknob and unlocked it. She opened the door only to find Gohan running past the doorway in the direction of the front door. Chichi poked her head out of the doorway in curiosity. (A/N: door, door, door...)

_Ding-dong! Ding-_

Gohan opened the door and stepped back, letting Chichi get a glimpse of the young woman who stood behind it. She had short black hair that was angled to her face and light blue eyes. It was the first time Chichi had ever seen the girl look so...normal. The girl usually wore her hair in messy spikes, or pigtails for when it was longer. She always wore spandex and over sized shirts. However, as Chichi surveyed her, her clothes were all form-fitting. The girl wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a slight chain hanging from her hip. Her shirt was striped with light blue and white, with a tiny black vest hanging over it. Chichi looked at her feet to find some weird slipper looking things, yet she could tell they were meant to be shoes. They were cute, though. She had to admit that. Maybe Bulma would know what they were.

"Oh, Videl!" Chichi ran from the bathroom and up to the younger woman, wrapping her arms around the girl in a sort of death grip. Videl looked up to Gohan, who only shrugged his shoulders. Once she backed away, Chichi realized she had soaked the girl. "Oh my gosh," she began. "I'm so sorry, Videl! I was just taking a bath. I had totally forgotten you were coming over! How rude of me..." She looked down to the floor and held her face. Videl smiled and wiped some of the excess water off from her skin, wiping her hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan snaked a hand around his dark locks.

"N-no, Mrs. Son! It's fine," spoke Videl, timidly. "I was just coming to pick up Gohan, anyway." Chichi's eyes widened.

"'Pick up'? You guys aren't staying here?" Gohan shook his head.

"Nah, I decided that maybe we'd go into town or something. You know, maybe catch a movie or something like that. There isn't much to do here besides train, Mom." Chichi smirked, and Gohan chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can understand _that_." She placed her hands on her hips, careful not to let the towel slip down her form. Chichi's lips suddenly pursed, and she raised her arm to point a finger at her son. "Gohan, you better wear protection." Gohan's eyebrows knit together. "Believe me, I'd do a lot more to you than Mr. Satan would!" Gohan and Videl stood there, Videl clutching her face as the heat rose and Gohan's mouth hanging open, practically touching the floor.

"Mom..!"

"Gohan!"

Gohan straightened out into an army-like formation. His hands were pinned to his sides and his back was completely straight. His head couldn't stretch to the ceiling any more if it wanted to. Chichi motioned for the two teenagers to hold on a minute, and ran back into her and Goku's bedroom. Gohan and Videl looked at each other as they heard all sorts of noises coming from the dark room. Slamming and shifting, Chichi grunting here and there, and a final "Ah-ha!" Chichi emerged from the bedroom with one of her fists clenched. She stepped up to her son, took his palm, and placed something in it. Gohan ran for the bathroom when he looked down at what it was, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake.

"Mom! You can't be serious!" Gohan was calling out from the bathroom as he tried to make a makeshift clot with tissues to stop his nosebleed. Gohan inspected the tiny square package further. He noted that it had the word "Magnum" written across it in bold, unnecessarily large letters. Needless to say, his nose only bled further.

Back in the living room, Chichi then turned to Videl, whose face was still beaming bright red. "I'm only looking out for the both of you, you know? I mean really, who wants a baby when they're sixteen? At least Goku and I waited until we were twenty." Videl gasped.

"Wow, Mrs. Son! I didn't realize you were that young!" Videl figured she said something wrong the minute her last syllable came out. Chichi had gritted her teeth and clenched her fists into tight balls. "Oh, uh, I apologize... I didn't know that would offend you."

"It's fine, dear." It didn't seem as if Chichi was going to spew fire out of her mouth anymore, which helped Videl relax. Though she was much like Chichi herself, Videl was actually a bit scared of Chichi. "My youthful appearance disappeared years ago, thanks to that _wonderful_ man I call my husband." Videl couldn't help but laugh.

Gohan had came out from the bathroom, his face still a little red from his mother's surprise. He took his wallet out from his back pocket and slipped the tiny golden package into it, placing the wallet back into his pocket. Videl grabbed him by the arm and leaned her head against it, a smile coming across her face. Chichi couldn't help but smile herself. The two of them reminded her so much of when her and Goku had gotten engaged. She could still remember Goku telling her to stop clinging to him, to stop giggling, and to pretty much stop doing anything else she was doing at that given moment. She held on to her face once more.

"Well, I think we should go," said Gohan. Videl nodded. Chichi nodded as well, re-adjusting the towel around herself. Gohan took his jacket off of the rack next the door and gave Chichi a quick peck on the cheek. She stood at the doorway as the two youngsters climbed into Videl's flyer, waving to them as they took to the sky. She shivered as the breeze from their take off washed through the front door. Man, was it cold out! She closed the front door, mindful to lock it before she made her way back to the bathroom.

"Jeez, what a bummer! All alone on a cold night. Your husband is off with one of his alien companions, and you're stuck sitting in a warm bath getting all hot and bothered thinking about him!" She sighed heavily as she let the towel slip off her form and pool at her feet. Chichi began to climb back into the tub, which actually was still a bit warm much to her surprise. She sunk into the water fast, letting herself slide all the way down to the base of her nose. She blew bubbles in the water with her mouth, and splashed the water over the tops of her knees. "Man, what a complete bummer..."

~*~*~

Goku went over the conversation vividly in his mind. So, he still had a change of harming Chichi even after feasting upon her. The thought wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear, but it was exactly as Vegeta had said. He would never know unless he tried. And honestly, what was he supposed to do? Not ever have sex with his wife again? No, that definitely was not an option. Chichi was a bit too good looking for that. Sure, Goku was great when it came to self-restraint, yet lying next to Chichi every night was nothing short of torture. Her scent harassed his heightened sense of smell, and her curves taunted his...well. Her curves teased at the starved 'buddy' lying within his sleeping pants.

"Heh, buddy..." Goku broke out into giggles. He patted at his crotch. "Hello there, buddy!" He looked down and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be getting your much needed fix very soon." Goku stopped short in mid-air. He crouched, and his _ki_ flared wildly around him. It didn't take long before he was flying again, literally flying at the speed of sound towards his home. He could have used his instant transmission, but he had something else in mind. The tiny house on the edge of Mt. Paozu came into view, and Goku descended.

~*~*~

Chichi heard the opening of the front door, and what sounded like the kicking off of boots. She heard the figure stumble a bit before the living-room light was turned on. _Goku?_ Her arms raised to her chest as she listened in more. She poked her head around the side of the tub to see if she had remembered to lock the door. Of course, she hadn't.

"Oh, Chichi~!" Goku's voice was playful as he shut the door behind himself. He made his way around the house in search of the little woman, face beaming all the while. "Chichi~!" Goku had called out once more. He ninja'd his way into the kitchen, his back almost completely glued to the side of the cabinet. He swung swiftly around, pointing his fingers out like a make-believe gun. Sadly, Chichi was no where in sight. He sighed heavily and continued on his journey around the house in search for the darling temptress that teased his sensitivities so. Oh, that was a good one. He'd have to mention that to her tonight!

_Yep, it's him. Why is he home so early? I thought he was going out with Vegeta!? _Chichi grit her teeth as she dunked herself under the water. She scrubbed her head to get out any of the excess shampoo that remained. She resurfaced, only to find Goku kneeling at the edge of the tub, dopey grin and all.

"Hey, beautiful!"

Chichi scrambled to cover herself up."Gu-Goku! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Looking at you~." Chichi closed her eyes tight. Goku's sing-song voice wasn't helping the situation any.

"Well, stop it! It makes me feel weird!" Goku frowned.

"Aw, but Chichi, come on! You see me naked all the time! I'm never embarrassed by it!"

"Ugh, that's because there's something wrong with that head of yours!"

"Ouch, Cheech. That kind of hurt." He rubbed his face playfully, which only made Chichi smile. She punched him lightly on the cheek, still covering her breasts with her other arm. Goku's hand went to hold hers. He held it to his lips, giving it a slight kiss all while looking into her eyes. Chichi froze in the tub. His eyes looked...different. They weren't wide and innocent tonight. No, there was _so_ much emotion in his eyes. They looked almost...feral. Animal-like. As if they screamed out his deepest desires. They screamed out those desires he'd been holding in for years and years. Was tonight the night..? Had Vegeta actually gotten to him? Without any warning, Goku stood up.

"Goku..? What is it..?"

Chichi watched as Goku climbed into the tub. He was mindful not to step on her delicate feet. He had done that once and man, was he sorry! Chichi had refused to cook dinner for over a week! Chichi inched away from him as much as she could, which wasn't really all that far. She was already leaning against the back of the tub. Goku knelt over his wife. He held her face in his hands, noticing how tiny it was compared to his giant, ape-like extremities. He brought their faces together, gently locking his lips onto hers. One of Chichi's arms wrapped around Goku's neck, pulling him in closer as the other rummaged through his dark locks.

"Mmm," was the muffled sound that escaped through the blockade of lips. Chichi was the first to pull back, and Goku headed straight for her neck. "Goku..." Chichi moaned as Goku made his way around her delicate flesh, kissing and nipping at every part his lips brushed against. A chill shot up her spine as Goku's tongue darted out to flicker over the middle of her neck. "Your clothes, Goku... Wet-_ah!_" Goku then sucked at her skin, rousing a high-pitched scream from the small woman. He smiled into her skin and continued his departure south.

"I don't care if my clothes get wet, Chichi," was the low, husky reply. "I'm only going to be taking them off soon." Chichi's eyes shot open, and Goku wrapped his mouth around a perk nipple. She grunted lightly as Goku circled the bud with his tongue, grazing it with his teeth every so often. Chichi moaned aloud once more as Goku's mouth now switched to her other breast, licking and sucking it's bud to erection. His hand went to kneed her free breast, rubbing it in time with the circular motions of his tongue. She hadn't noticed, but Goku had somehow placed himself in between her legs. Something was poking at her entrance, though Chichi's mind failed to register exactly what it was. The heat from it was immense, even through the thick fabric of Goku's weighted training pants. His mouth detached from her nipple with a soft popping sound, and his hand fell from her breast.

"That should be good enough. Now..." He sat back on his knees and began to undo the wrappings around his waist, tossing the navy blue sash to the floor next to the tub. With her face heavy with lust, Chichi tried to follow her husband's actions. She noticed something poking out the front of Goku's ridiculously bright orange pants. Her mind finally recalled what it was, and a grand wave of heat washed over her body. Her body jerked, back arching off the back of the tub as her knees pulled together almost involuntarily. She could see Goku smile down at her through her lust-induced stupor. Gods, how he looked so fucking delicious! He leaned his face into hers, placing both hands on Chichi's thighs. "You wanna do the honors," Goku cooed into her ear as her rubbed her thighs, nipping slightly at the outer shell. "Or would you rather take this to somewhere a bit more...drier?"

"Uhn...Dri~er..!" Chichi moaned out as she clung to Goku. She whimpered as he backed out of her grasp to drain the water from the tub. He stepped out, leaving Chichi huddled together, shivering, at the bottom of the tub. Goku quickly whisked her up in his arms, placing her atop the bathroom counter. He spread her legs and placed himself between them, his erect member poking ever so deliciously against his mate's moist core. His mouth claimed hers once again. It was rough and a bit messy, their teeth clashing every once and a while as they let their hormones get the best of them. Goku gripped the counter as he forced his tongue into her warm cavern. Chichi's hands reached up to regain their position around Goku's face. She bit down lightly on Goku's bottom lip, pulling it out just slightly. Kami, she was going to melt if Goku didn't do something soon!

Goku's hand snaked up her thigh once again. It stopped where his clothed member met her entrance. He pulled away from his wife's cavern, noting how her lips were now full and red with that rich, sweet blood that sang to him night after night. Not to mention how his lips were just as full thanks to Chichi's little love bites. Goku shot Chichi a smirk as he held is covered erection in his hand. Chichi's arms had slipped down to Goku's shoulders. She tossed her head back and let out a passionate sigh. Tortuously, Goku began to rub his member against Chichi's entrance. She moaned aloud, her knees almost locking Goku in place. With her head still tossed back, Goku leaned into her neck in search of her pulse. If he was going to bite her he had to do it soon, before he lost all of his restraint. Which, honestly, was coming a bit too close for comfort.

~*~*~

_Babe, baby baby; I'm gonna leave you._

_ I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you._

Vegeta lay on the earth as his cellular device shook and sang. His hand reached over to grab it, noting that the time was now eleven-o'clock on the dot. He sneered, and looked at the text message. It was sent by Bulma.

_"Hey Vegeta. Um, it's kind of late, and you're still not back yet. The party is over. The only person remaining is Goten, who decided to stay the night over here. Hopefully that won't be too much of a bother to you. Don't worry, I already told Chichi. So, um, yeah. I was just wondering when you were coming home. Hope everything is going okay. Love, your Princess...x3"_

Vegeta cast the phone back down on to the earth. He realized at that point that he must have dozed off, since the cold was now eating in to his skin. _Fuck,_ he thought. _And I was the one who said I wanted to get out of here!_ He shivered and sprang up, rubbing his face with his hands. He shook his head, and placed his hands on his thighs. His phone shook and sang once more, and he picked it up.

"_By the way...I need to talk to you when you get home. It's...sort of important."_

His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he shut the phone.. Bulma wasn't usually one to beg him to come home. She did have a habit of checking on him to make sure he was alive and such. Had something happened? Vegeta felt a quick, sharp thread of pain lace through his heart. He fumbled with the small device, which looked even smaller when compared to his giant hands. He went back to the message and hit reply, opening up a small box.

"_...Are you well?"_ was the message he sent to Bulma. He sat there, staring up aimlessly in to the lonely night sky. The fire had burnt out long ago, and the moon had all since disappeared. He felt the vibrations from his phone within his palm.

"_Is this really Vegeta? I bet this is Goku fucking around with Vegeta's phone. Vegeta would never ask me how I was!"_

Vegeta sighed and opened up another reply box._ "It is me, you IMBECILE." _He hit send, and waited anxiously for a reply. The phone jerked once again in his palm.

"_Oh... Yes, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you. That's all..."_

The snide remark Vegeta came up with almost instantly was to say "_Why can't you tell me now, you annoying woman?" _He decided against it, and sent a simple_ "I'll be home soon." _instead. The Saiyan Prince stood up. He brushed the debris off of himself, shivering as another sharp breeze passed over him. He summoned a _ki_ barrier around himself in an attempt to warm up. Happy with the results, Vegeta placed his phone back into his pocket and started on his way home. What could Bulma possibly have to tell him? Could it be that she was cheating on him with that goon Yamcha? He did hang around Capsule Corp. an awful lot. Hell, even after Bulma gave birth to another man's child, Vegeta's own child nonetheless, Yamcha _still_ took Bulma back! Well, if that was the case...Vegeta guessed he could accept it. It wasn't as if he had been all that faithful. It sickened him to no end now that he looked back on it, but he was stupid. He was so wrapped up in his own foolish desires to even dare accept an ounce of love this Earthling woman was more than willing to give him. Wrapped up in his foolish desires of chasing after a man he knew, deep down, he could never catch. No matter how he tried the fact remained the same: Kakarot would always be one step ahead.

Days, weeks, even sometimes months would pass by the time he emerged even once from that retched Gravity Room. Looking back on how much of his life he wasted in that room sickened him to no end. Not that it was all in vain; no, quite the contrary. He did grow stronger through his sacrifices. He finally reached the level of Super Saiyan after nearly killing himself in a fit of anger. He could almost clearly remember the walls of the GR crashing down over him, entombing him in a makeshift coffin of iron, bolts and melted plastic. He would have died had it not been for that woman nursing him back to health. Yes...she had always been there. No matter how he cursed at her, or even treated her, Bulma was always at his side. She was the first one to offer him a home when returning from Namek. She was the first to offer him clean clothes and a shower after returning from space. She was the first to accept him with open arms, and even legs, when he returned from his humiliated defeat at the hands of Cell; when Kakarot's oldest offspring had destroyed Cell, and not him. Yes, she was there. Yes, she loved him. Oh, how she loved him so well.

Vegeta clenched his fists. Now that he looked at it, the image of Bulma cheating on him really didn't fit in all too well with her actions. If that wasn't the case, then...what could it possibly be?

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed my little additions ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Gah, I know I promised the full chapter by this weekend. I wasn't able to get all of it done. Sorreh ;(

I did manage to get most of it done. This portion was supposed to be how I planned on starting out Chapter VI, and then I was going to cut it and go straight back to Goku and Chichi. Thanks to finals, that didn't happen. Gah. My last day is this Wednesday, and then I will have a month off~! Hopefully by then I can maybe finish this story. Bah, enough of this. Sorry for lying to you guys. Thanks for the support thus far. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter VI

The lights were off. That would be a normal thing if this had been any other normal residence in West City, though this wasn't. It was Capsule Corp. Capsule Corp hardly ever had every single light on the premises off, so when Vegeta landed and took note of this, he became concerned. Bulma had told him that nothing was wrong, though he had much reason to think otherwise. He peeked into the residential area of the complex. He couldn't see anything. Not even a shadow, or an outline of a piece of furniture in the living room. He walked back to the door and twisted the knob. The door cracked open; it wasn't even locked. Okay, now there was _definitely_ reason to panic. He threw his keys and phone down on the side table next to the door and closed it, making sure to double lock it. Vegeta leaned against the door and closed his eyes, sensing the energy around the house. He should be able to spot anything that's off. He sensed Trunks' energy, as well as Kakarot's youngest offspring's. They were upstairs sleeping. Next was his in-laws, who also happened to be giving off the impression of sleep. Next was...Bulma..? Bulma's energy was...fused with another? Vegeta couldn't trace whose energy it was. He opened his eyes and saw a dim light coming out from what he assumed was the kitchen. He swallowed hard, clenched his fists, and began to approach the light.

_This fucking bastard_, Vegeta said in his mind. _I swear, if she is harmed... _He turned the corner and entered the kitchen, only to find Bulma sitting at the kitchen table holding a mug. Alone. He inspected the table further to find something white on the table. It looked like a pen of some sort. That's the only thing he could come up with. It was a funky looking pen, though.

Bulma looked up from her drink, and smiled at her husband. She motioned for him to take a seat across from her. She saw hesitation in his face, but he eventually complied. She pushed the "pen" toward him. Vegeta locked eyes with it. "Tell me what you see on that, Vegeta." Bulma took another sip from her mug. Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together at her words. He reached out to grab the "pen" by it's grooved end.

"Two lines. A blue one and a red one," Vegeta said, flatly. "This is a weird pen, you know."

Bulma chuckled slightly. "That's because it isn't pen."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "It...isn't?" Bulma shook her head. Vegeta looked back down at the white stick in his hands. "What the hell is it?"

"Well, do you sense anything different about me?"

"Wha-" Vegeta cut himself off. _That energy from before..._ he said in his head once more. He read into Bulma once again. "Y... Yes. I do."

"You're a smart guy. Put the pieces together."

"Pieces..? What the hell are you talking about? What does this fucking stick have to do with _any_ of this!?" He stood up suddenly. Bulma remained apathetic, sitting exactly as she had when he was sitting down. Vegeta's random outbursts of anger had become such a normal thing to her. It was as if she looked forward to them sometimes.

"You don't have a clue on what that even is, do you?" She motioned to the stick. Vegeta shook his head furiously.

"_Why_, should I!?"

"It would help. Especially in situations like this."

"Get to the fucking point already, will you?"

Bulma sighed. "So impatient!" She placed her mug down on the table and leaned back in her chair. "Here, I'll ask you this." Vegeta waited for her to continue, still standing. She motioned to the chair behind him. "You might want to sit down first." He sneered, but took a seat. He folded his hands on the table and waited for her question. "Thank you. Now, what is the only way in which I would be able to have two energies?"

"That's simple. One would be if you were to fuse with another person. The second would be if you were preg-" Vegeta cut himself off again. He looked down at the stick. Bulma leaned towards him.

"Only if I was what?" she pressed.

"Preg...nant." He stared at the white stick, eyes gaping. _Pregnant..? Pregnant? Pregnant. _The word repeated itself over and over in his mind. Vegeta couldn't understand why he was so shocked. It was logical. The two of them had sex frequently without any protection. They were married, for Kami's sake. There was no point to it. They'd never used protection to begin with, hence Trunks being born. Why was this coming as such a punch in the gut to him?

"Right," said Bulma, stopping Vegeta's critical thinking. Vegeta slowly dragged his eyes from the stick in his hands to his wife's face. It was so blank. It scared her a little. She panicked. "Listen, I can get rid of it..! We don't need to have it..!" The last thing she needed was Vegeta blowing himself up again and taking the whole Capsule Corporation complex with him. Apparently her last statements did more harm than good.

"Get rid of it..? You mean to terminate _my_ child!?" Bulma held her head.

"This is why I waited to tell you." Vegeta shot up from his seat again.

"_WAIT!?_ YOU _WAITED_ TO TELL ME!?" He grabbed onto the table with so much force that he tore right through it, creating two semi-circle indents in the circular table.

"WILL YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN, YOU TYRANT!?"

"NO!" Vegeta swung his fist against the wall. Well, through the wall, actually.

"STOP WRECKING MY HOUSE!" Bulma screamed in response.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY CHILD AND I WILL!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD." Vegeta sat back down with a heavy thud. He stared his wife in the eyes. "...Now what?" Bulma blinked. She shrugged her shoulders and picked her drink back up, taking a sip. Vegeta knew he was crazy for suggesting this, but he tried his hand at it anyway. "...How about a celebration round?" Bulma stopped drinking and choked a bit. She placed the mug back down and beat on her chest.

"...I can't believe you," she said as she rubbed her chest. "Did you seriously just suggest sex?" Vegeta nodded innocently. She really couldn't believe it. How could he be aroused when he was just nearly ready to blow the whole fucking goddamned house up? She saw him smirk.

"Sure. I mean, you get awfully tight when you're pregnant." Then she saw him smile, and Bulma swore she saw what looked like a faint blush on his cheeks. "At least with Trunks you did." Bulma just stared at the man across from her. She should have walked away then. "I didn't get to fully enjoy it last time. I'm not fucking missing a second of it _this_ time around."

With that, Bulma just let her forehead meet with the table.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! Been a long time, hasn't it? Hopefully you guys haven't all run off on me. Sorry about that. I'll be honest right now: I have plans for this story, though I can't really tell you when I'll be updating it again. School is getting a bit hectic. I've been trying to finish this up for the past week, and I only got to it _tonight._ Yeah, I'm serious. Shit sucks. So uh, yeah. Thanks for sticking with me still (if you even have. . .), and I'll try and bang out some more chapters when I have the time. Thanks again, guys! :)  


* * *

Chapter VII

He was taunting her like crazy. Each time his clothed erection rubbed over her entrance, Chichi's chest arched more into Goku's. Why was it that his pants were still on? They were having sex tonight, weren't they? Goku's hand then reached up to bend her delicate neck back some. His tongue shot out to cover it, which drove Chichi further into madness. "Chichi. . ." Goku growled out, his voice low and husky, yet laced with concern. She had noted that his actions had ceased and his body had completely stiffened.

". . .What's wrong? Are you getting that urge again?" Chichi looked down held her husband's face to hers, putting their foreheads together. Her eyes went to his lips before brushing her own against his. Goku didn't move. She then backed away, very concerned. "Goku. . . ?"

Goku's eyes then focused on hers. He honestly wished he could just crack his open skull like a coconut and let her see the inner workings of his brain at the moment. How could he tell her? _Oh, Chichi, by the way, I kind of have to drink your blood in order to keep you safe from me. _He would sound the a fucking monster if he was to do it that way. Goku didn't know what to do. He knew that biting her would hurt her initially. He already wasn't looking forward to that. He dropped his head into the nape of Chichi's neck.

Chichi sighed and rubbed his back. "What's going on with you?"

A hand reached up to comb through Chichi's soft raven locks. "Chichi," Goku began, "there's no easier way to tell you, so I guess I'll tell you straight out. . ." He paused to take a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers. "In order to keep you safe from harm, we each have to feast on each others' blood." Goku watched Chichi's face carefully, noting any changes immediately. All she did was toss her head to the side. His eyebrows raised in suspicion.

". . .If that's what it will truly take," she agreed as she let her head fall back, exposing her beautiful ivory neck that was already making Goku's mouth water in anticipation, "then so be it."

Goku's eyes widened. _She's submitting this easily. . . ?_ Goku gave his wife a quick nod and leaned in toward her neck. His nose ran along it, greedily inhaling its sweet scent. Oh Kami, how delicious Chichi smelled! Even through her skin Goku could tell that her blood was a delicacy. He was beginning to think he was going to have a bit too much fun with this whole charade.

A hand wound it's way into his hair as Goku sunk his teeth into Chichi's tender flesh. Never in his life did he feel so much like the bad guy. As Chichi's high-pitched scream rang through his ears, and her blood gushed into his cavern, Goku felt sick. He was absolutely disgusted with himself over having to do this; however, he most definitely did not want to run the risk of accidentally killing her in a bout of heat. Abso-fucking-lutely not. Besides, he was right: Chichi blood's was delicious, possibly a bit _too_ delicious.

Chichi's eyes shut tightly as Goku sank his teeth into her neck, his abnormally sharp canines being the first to break her skin. The room span as each suck from Goku's lips drew more and more blood out from her. Her free arm raised to Goku's shoulder in a way to try and steady herself, yet it was to no avail: the room kept spinning. "Goku," she breathed out, trying to get him to release his hold on her neck. She was growing cold rather quickly; she knew that the limit to the amount of blood she could lose was drawing near.

_Goku. . . !_

At the slightest hint of his name being called, Goku's mouth detached from its place on Chichi's neck. His eyes surveyed the wound, noting how beautifully the crimson liquid oozing out contrasted with the ivory skin surrounding it. He licked his bloodied lips, combing his hand once more through Chichi's dark locks. He feigned a smile at his wife, knowing that she was quite weak as of right now. _Guess I was right. . ._ Goku mentally scolded himself. He offered his neck up quickly, resting his hands on the tops of his mate's thighs as he lifted his head up.

Through her stupor she could see Goku look toward the ceiling, his slightly tanned and waiting neck fully exposed for her taking. _Was he always that dark?_ She was hesitant at first. It had much to do with how her head swam whenever she moved due to the lack of blood.

"Chichi," Goku breathed out, lovingly, "please, hurry." He tilted his head back down to meet with her eyes. He saw immediately that Chichi was in a daze. _Dammit,_ he mentally cursed. _Guess I'm going to have to do this myself. _With one hand, Goku steadied his wife's head. He raised his free forearm to his lips. Goku winced as his canines were the first to sink into his arm. He sucked in a sharp breath as his other teeth also broke the surface. A flash of metallic flavor jutted across his tongue, and Goku withdrew his arm from his mouth. With the hand still wrapped around Chichi's head, Goku easily guided his wife's mouth to his dripping arm. He watched her turn away once she became face to face with the bleeding appendage.

"Chichi, please," Goku begged. "You need blood! I know this isn't the right way to do it, but that's all the time we have for right now." Goku watched as Chichi slowly returned her gaze back to his arm. Her eyes then turned to the floor and noted the small puddle of blood which gathered on the floor. She grimaced. Goku also noted the puddle. "If you don't want that puddle to get any bigger, I suggest you start suckling." He nudged his arm closer to her mouth.

Chichi lifted her eyes as she gave in. She enclosed her lips around the wound and began to suck, wincing when the iron flavor made it's way over her tongue and down her throat. It didn't take long until she began to feel the sluggishness dissipate; Chichi felt alive, alert. It all happened in what felt like an instant, and even Goku was able to see the life returning to her face. Her lips separated from Goku's arm with a soft popping sound. Chichi's arm came up to brush against her lips, wiping away any excess blood.

As soon as Chichi's mouth left his arm, Goku felt different. His body was completely on fire. It was as if his blood had started a chemical reaction with hers inside of him, creating some kind of molten hormonal cocktail. Blood surged to his groin as he focused on his wife wiping her lips. They looked so soft! They also had such a deep red hue to them. Goku's mouth opened as a slight groan found it's way up and out of his throat. The images that were running through his mind at the current moment were intoxicating: Those plump, soft lips struggling to fit around his girth, her teeth occasionally scraping against the underside of his length as she came up, only to go straight back down to the very base of his Saiyanhood. . . Oh dear Kami, these thoughts were not his own. He knew in the back of his mind that there was no way Chichi could put his entire length down her throat. Chichi was tough, but she also had her limits. Still, the thought excited him to no end.

Chichi could feel the pair of hungry eyes staring down at her as she wiped her lips. She gazed up to meet them, letting her arm fall back to her side. Goku's eyes looked more than feral now: they were a raging sea of molten lava. Well, maybe not lava, but they were definitely a sea of molten _something._ Lust, perhaps? Chichi noted Goku's cheeks were a bit flushed upon further inspection of his face. Daringly, Chichi raised a hand to Goku's cheek, cupping it softly. She watched as his face melted into it (not literally, but it sure as hell was warm enough to do so), and his eyes closed softly.

"Chichi," he breathed into her palm. His teeth began nipping at the edge of her palm, continuing up to the top of her thumb. Chichi watched as the digit disappeared into Goku's mouth. She could feel his tongue swirling around it. His teeth occasionally grazed against it, which felt a bit. . .odd. Goku seemed to have some weird fetish for hands, or so Chichi thought. Due to this, Chichi's fingers have paid a visit to her husband's cavern on a few separate occasions. This visit, however, felt a bit different. His teeth felt much bigger, and his canines much sharper when they brushed against her thumb.

Chichi's eyes followed her finger as Goku took it from his mouth. He held it in front of his face and opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to dart out and encase it. Her eyes traced up her husband's tongue and into his mouth, where she felt her heart practically leap out of her chest. Goku's teeth were huge! His canines had turned into these giant. . .semi-vampiric fangs! Immediately she retracted her hand from Goku's grasp, making Goku's eyes pop open in surprise.

Goku's tongue rolled back into his mouth. "Chichi," he began, "what is it? What happened?" He studied his wife closer, noting that her face was now as white as the bath towel laying next to her. Did she still not feel well? He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, only to have it smacked away. Goku's face fell as he rested his hand back on the counter next to Chichi's thigh.

"You. . ." Chichi could hardly speak. She held the hand Goku had possessed just moments before close to her heart, accompanied by her other hand. Her body was tilted away from his. It was as if she was about to jump down from her place on the counter and run away, though something was keeping her from doing so. "You. . ." she repeated. _"What's happened to you. . . ! ?"_

Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion. Just what exactly was she talking about? Nothing had happened to him! It wasn't as if he'd never done that to her hand before! Why was she afraid all of a sudden?

"Chichi, what are you talking about? Nothing's happened to me!" Goku gave a slight chuckle as he stood upright. Chichi only backed away further from him, which made Goku's face fall even more. He really didn't think it was even possible.

"You. . . You mean you have no idea what just happened!?" She eased slowly back towards Goku as he shook his head. Gods, he looked like such a moron right now. He had that stupid, innocent grin on, the one that says, "What? Little ol' me? What could I possibly have done? I'd never hurt a fly!" Chichi wished there was something to smash him in the face with. "Goku," she said while pointing her finger to the mirror behind her, "try looking into the mirror."

Goku blinked and did as he was told. He stepped to the side and inspected his face. Nothing really looked different, at least that he could notice. He leaned in more toward the mirror. Ah, now _there_ was something. His eyes had changed color. They were a bit more brown now as opposed to black. Goku didn't really take it as something to panic over, so he looked over to Chichi. "Are you talking about my eyes?" he asked, innocently.

Chichi smacked a hand over her face. "Look harder, nitwit!"

Goku blinked once again, his mouth hanging open a bit. His focus returned to the mirror. Something caught his eye. It looked like it was coming from his mouth, so he opened his mouth a bit wider. "Holy crap!" he yelled, hands coming up to pull his mouth open even wider. Goku bared his fangs to the mirror, and he could feel the blood draining from his face. "What the hell just happened to me!? I feel fine!" He began tilting his head all different ways to get a better look. Daringly, Goku poked at the fangs with his thumbs. Almost instantly they pierced through the rough exterior of his thumbs, rousing a small squeak out of the man. "Chichi, did you see that? They pierced right through my skin!"

Chichi hopped off the the counter. She grabbed the towel that had been waiting for her, and wrapped it around her form. "Yes, Goku, I saw it." She ran her fingers through her semi-dry locks and sighed. "I think it would be better if you slept on the couch tonight."

Goku's eyes flew to her, panic washing over him. "But, Chichi! I'm not going to hurt you!" He turned toward her, resting his hands on her shoulders. A slight smile lingered across his face. "Do you really think I'd hurt you, Chichi. . . ?"

Her eyes landed on one of the hands upon her shoulders. Chichi stared up at the man, her fingers slipping under his to relieve the hands of their grip on her. She let them drop back to Goku's side. "Actually, yes. I do think you could hurt me, Goku." Goku's smile fell like a ten-ton weight upon hearing those words. Chichi slipped away from him, stopping in the doorway to the bathroom. "Oh," she started once more, "don't even _think_ about sneaking into bed with me. I don't even want to be within five feet of you until you're over this!"

"What do you suggest I do, though!? I don't know what's going on!" Goku held his hands on his hips as he contemplated a possible reasoning for why his body all of a sudden "transformed".

"Go talk to Vegeta again. It seems that asshole knows everything there is to know about the Saiyans. It's probably some Saiyan thing!" Chichi then disappeared from view.

Goku followed her out into the hall, his hands once again by his sides. "Hey," he screamed, "don't I at least get a kiss good-night!? I mean, you kind of left me in a bad state!"

Chichi stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing Goku pointing down toward his midsection. A smirk hung on her lips as she strutted back toward Goku, whose eyes were too caught up watching the swaying motions of his wife's beautiful hips. Chichi placed a hand flat on Goku's chest and pushed him against the wall adjacent to them. She immediately closed the distance between them, grounding her hips hard against his. Both of her hands were now roaming his chest, and Goku felt that all too familiar heat rising to his cheeks once again.

"Find out what's wrong with you, and you'll get more than just a stupid kiss." Chichi's mouth was suddenly on his, though it was over just as fast as it had begun. Goku's eyes grew wide as she grabbed him from below. With a wink and a short showing of her tongue, Chichi was gone. The next time Goku saw her was when she was dropping pillows and an extra blanket off at the foot of the bedroom door. Goku sighed and lifted himself off the wall, still in shock about how Chichi was really making him sleep on the couch. He placed the two pillows under his arms, one under each, and grabbed hold of the blanket.

"Dammit! She can be such a tease when she wants to be," Goku said as he looked behind him. Chichi had closed the door to the bedroom and there was no doubt in Goku's mind that the door was also locked. Spending one too many a night out on the lonely couch, constantly calling out for Chichi to open the door and let him back in had taught him this. Goku sighed once more as he threw the pillows down onto the couch. He flopped onto the piece of furniture effortlessly and draped the blanket over his form. He was _so_ ready to give it to her good tonight, too! Goku opened his mouth and placed his thumbs on each of his canines, noting that they had reverted back to their normal length.

"Oh, of course _now_ is when they decide to go away!" Goku flipped over onto his side and brought his knees up toward his chest. How was he ever going to sleep tonight? He was way too riled up to sleep. Goku now lay flat out on his back, contemplating. He _could_ take care of himself, but why should he have to? He was married, and his wife was home! "This is honestly ridiculous," said Goku as a hand came up to drag down his face. The hand then fell and hung off the couch. There was no way he could sleep tonight. Goku sat up and fisted his hair in frustration. Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside his head.

". . .Vegeta! I can go bother Vegeta!" He nodded to himself. "Yeah, Chichi said I should talk to him, anyway!" Flipping the blanket over to the top of the back of the couch, Goku stood up. He turned a lamp on and headed toward the doorway in search of his boots. He suddenly recalled not even taking his boots off, but there they were, right below the coat rack. He slipped each foot into them, reaching down to tie both of them. As his hand lay on the doorknob to the front door, Goku realized he wasn't wearing any shirt. He looked down to realize his sash was also gone. "This night just keeps getting better. . ."

Goku walked back into the bathroom, eyeballing the bedroom door as he turned. He retrieved his garments, mumbling to himself as he situated them on his form. Tucking in his sash, Goku made his way to the front door. He took a close look into the kitchen, looking for the clock on the oven. It read around 1 A.M. "Eh, he'll still be up," Goku assured himself. "That man sleeps a good three hours a day thanks to all the coffee he drinks. . ." He opened the front door cautiously, closing it silently as he stepped out. He didn't need Chichi chasing after him right now. Goku placed his right leg out to the side and stretched, switching to the other side once he felt it was enough. Circling his arms a final time, he took to the sky.

Gohan suddenly flitted through Goku's mind. Where the hell was that kid? Gohan wasn't the type to come home late. Was he sleeping out? Goku stopped in mid-air and cleared his mind. Closing his eyes, Goku attempted to feel out his son's _ki_. He felt a powerful _ki_ just on the outskirts of town, though he could tell that it didn't belong to his son. It belongs to Piccolo. Shifting direction, Goku began his search once again. Ah, now _there_ was something. "West City, eh?" Goku smirked at the convenience. "Feels pretty strong, too!" His eyes cracked open and he resumed his flight, hurdling ever closer to the clustered metropolis. "I bet he's training! Maybe I should go check it out and see how he's doing." An internal conflict started within him.

"Well, should I? He's almost fully grown by now. . . I think he can handle his own." Goku shook his head. "Gohan would be happy to see me. He's always been!" He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll go say hello to Gohan really quick, maybe tell him that it would be a good idea to get home before daybreak, and then go bother Vegeta."

Nodding to himself further, Goku boosted his speed a bit, using it as a kind of warmup for when he was to meet Gohan. If Gohan _was_ training, Goku definitely wanted to train a bit with him before he left for Capsule Corp. It all made perfect sense to Goku. He _had_ to be training! Why else would Gohan's _ki_ feel that way?

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh, Goku. . . You're _so_ funny. . .


End file.
